Happy Birthday, Dog
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: "Come with me?" she asked, holding out her hand. There was desperation in her tone that he'd heard multiple times before and like every time before he was powerless to resist it. So much for being heartless. "How could I abandon my dog?"


"Happy birthday, you irritating _dog_."

"Well that last part was uncalled for..." Keira murmured back, giving her ex-boyfriend a pointed look of annoyance before busying herself with her eyeliner once more.

Severus frowned down at his card diamond covered half black half crimson vest before looking at the mass of temporarily green hair in front of his vanity.

"And _what_ exactly are we masquerading as tonight?" he grumbled, changing the subject as he fiddled with the black mask he'd instantly whipped from his face after Keira's mother had taken her leave.

"I'm the Joker and you're Harley Quinn." she sighed, annoyed that he was interrupting her efforts to get into her costume's character.

"Hmph."

His response was short and disdainful but he couldn't keep his eyes off of the green corset her mother had made for her. It was wonderfully tailored. He kept wondering how long it would take to unlace it.

"Not very." The now twenty-five year old responded abstractly as she pulled the leather up in the front.

"Stay _out_ of my mind."

"That was a particularly loud thought. You might as well have said it _aloud_." she reasoned, now focusing her attentions on her purple skirt.

"Your costume is fine." The former Potions Master grumbled his black eyes narrowed at her obsession with her appearance.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Keira reminded him, twisting her green fingerless leather gloves thoughtfully.

Severus' throat bobbed as he couldn't think of a viable response to her offering of his potential excuse.

"I will not come if you do not want me there." he admitted finally, looking away from her.

He heard the sound of her knee length purple boots clicking towards him and startled when he felt a firm hand on his tightened jaw.

He was forced to meet her pseudo deep blue eyes though a slight smile began to form on his face when he realised she couldn't glamour away the natural forest green flecks in them.

"How could I go... Anywhere... Without _**my**_ Har-_leeey_?" she questioned, the red makeup on her face making her mouth seem strangely haunting and garish.

"What _are_ you doing?" he spluttered, his face going pink as he noticed how close her body was and the fact that her silver arrow-tipped tail was curling around his upper thigh seeming a little too close for comfort.

She let a low chuckle escape her lips before they lowered to his ear.

"_Noth_ing... Are you... _Bothered_?"

He was very much bothered in fact and he knew she knew it. She might have been an ex-lover but the former Slytherin Quidditch captain, for lack of a better term at the current situation, _had him by the balls_. His moan at her finger brushing along his chin was only further proof of this fact.

"Why. So. Sensitive?" she purred, unwrapping her tail.

He breathed in a sigh of relief just to be tormented further when she slid into his lap.

"Keira. Stop. _Please_." he begged even as his fingers found _that_ second to last knot on her spine that was particularly sensitive to simulation biting down on his lip as her grip on his vest tightened.

Her character broke and she would've given him anything he asked for as she came undone in his hands.

"Can you still do that thing with your tongue?" she groaned as his fingers continued their dance against her weak point.

The _thing_ she was referring to was his eerie control of his slightly oversized tongue. It was nothing more than a strange natural talent he had that was very useful when it came to taunting the gorgeous woman perched on his lap.

"I don't see how I could have lost the ability." He countered, ceasing his assault on her spine in order to ball some green hair in his fist.

"Just making sure." She gasped, her arms winding around his neck as she turned to straddle him.

"Why, oh, _why_ did my mother put you in leather pants?" she whined as she began to grind against him fitfully.

"Mmmm... Keira we shouldn't." He warned, his black eyes darkening with lust as she began to kiss his neck with clear abandon for the boundaries they'd established between each other when they'd decided their relationship wasn't working out.

"Remember New Years?" she replied innocently, her now silver eyes giving him a significant look.

"I remember the way you screamed my name for dear life... I also recall you leaving as if it meant nothing to you."

"You know I'm shit with things like sleeping with an ex, Severus. I just..."

"Just _what_, Black?"

It was obvious bringing up what they'd done on New Years had reminded Severus of why they couldn't seem to be together without pain involved.

"I just figured it'd be best for you if I went. I feel like I'm always hurting you because I can't let you go." she sighed.

He couldn't help placing a chaste kiss on her collarbone as her eyes dulled back down to that unnerving blue.

"We should untangle ourselves and depart. From the looks of your phone screen your friends will not accept if you are absent from your own festivities."

She stood nodding in agreement.

"Come with me?" she asked, holding out her hand.

There was desperation in her tone that he'd heard multiple times before and like every time before he was powerless to resist it.

_So much for being heartless_ he thought snidely as he took her hand.

"How could I abandon my dog?"

* * *

><p>She couldn't help watching him from afar at the party.<p>

Although he'd settled into a dark corner content to drink and quietly talk to Ceasar the entire night while she flitted back and forth to socialise with all of her friends and accept presents she couldn't stop seeking him out.

She turned away every time their eyes met. She kept resisting the urge to go to him and tell him to leave with her. Not just leave the party. But abandon their pretences. She knew it was obvious to him that she still loved him, she knew that he knew she was the one holding back because she was afraid of making a mistake that would drive him away forever.

She spent so long musing about him that she didn't notice his drunken antics on an abandoned table until she heard the sentence "How come there are no spades on my cock?"

Spades? He was definitely drunk. Harley Quinn was patterned in _diamonds_.

When she looked up Severus Snape one of the most reserved, conservative people she'd ever known in her life was standing on a table with his leather pants around his ankles peering thoughtfully into his underwear.

"Zeus." she spat, storming over to the table he was on and yanking him down by the wrist before everyone watching _saw_ his lack of diamonds.

"We're leaving _now_." she grumbled and he seemed to sense he was in trouble because he hastily pulled his pants up before she led him away.

As she fumbled for her keys outside of the car she suddenly felt an urgent tugging at her belt.

"Not now, Snape. You can piss after I drive you home."

"I don't want a piss. I want _you_." he snarled, using his body to pin her to the car's side.

"_You're_ pissed." she snapped even as her body responded to his wandering hands.

"Severus. _Please_ not now." she begged.

"_When_?" his voice was close to her ear and very demanding. He had always been a demanding person.

"Later. I promise. Get in the car." she commanded, finally fishing her keys from her cleavage.

* * *

><p>The drive had been quite peaceful for the first half of the journey. He'd kept his eyes closed and his mouth shut for the most part, even saving his usual sharp quips on her driving.<p>

So when she suddenly had to brake and pull the car over because of his hand sliding up her skirt it was quite a shock.

"_Severus_!" she whined, trying to twist away to no avail as his hand slowly traversed her inner thigh.

"Hmmm?"

"S-stop m'dr-_driving_."

"No you aren't. The vehicle is _not_ in motion." he pointed out licking his lips as she continued to struggle.

"We _could_ shag in the car. All you have to do is slide into the passenger's seat... There's _plenty_ of room."

The filthy way he was talking to her in that deep lusty appealing voice almost made her give in then and there since he was making rather quick headway to her panty line with an uncommon eagerness.

His other hand found her chin and despite the fact that she was still restrained by a seatbelt he drew her face as close as he could and kissed her hungrily, using her preoccupation with kissing him back to slide a finger into her.

"I am running out of _patience_, my dear. I _will_ disregard my own safety and come over there."

"Fuck it." she moaned, bucking against his hand before unbuckling the seatbelt and letting him pull her over to the passenger's seat without removing his finger as he used his free hand to relax the seat as she straddled his hips over his finger.

"_Good girl_..." he breathed victoriously.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, pressing closer, a desperate whine sounding when he drew his finger back.

"Well in that case a spanking is _long_ overdue."

Her stomach coiled as he bent her over his knee. He knew for a fact her lower body was very sensitive to any attention it was given.

"_Beg for it_."

"_Bite me_."

He chuckled quietly noting how awkwardly she was draped across his body with his arm underneath her.

"A-aren't you going to take your f-finger o-out?"

"And why would I do _that_?" he inquired, delivering the first strike on the last word of his sentence.

She gave a loud squeal in response her body's automatic lurching causing his finger to prod deeper inside of her.

His hand rose again when she came to her senses and his eyes narrowed as she scurried off of his lap.

"I-I have to g-get you home." she stammered, looking away from him as he very deliberately licked her still warm fluids from his fingers.

"Do I get to have you then?"

"_If _you _behave_ for the rest of the ride.

To his credit the dark haired man _was_ very well behaved on the car ride home. The worst thing he did was steal frequent lusty glances at her that made her want to pull the car over despite her prior resolve.

The silver Lamborghini was parked without incident and Keira looked at Severus expectantly.

The Potions Master frowned for a moment before understanding and stumbling out of the car himself.

A long suffering sigh is released by the vampire as she tugs him towards the house with an annoyance that appears to have no end.

"Where are your house keys?" she asked as an arm wound around her waist.

"Mmmm... No idea..." he admitted, pushing her hair aside to kiss the side of her neck roughly.

"Babe, stop that." she pleaded, closing her eyes as she felt his teeth join his lips.

"Oh, but I don't think I will." he sneered with a sharp cuff to her bottom.

"Severus, not outside." she gasped upon the feeling of a hand under her skirt for the second time that night.

"Find the keys, then."

"It's _your_ house."

"Hmm. Fair enough."

As she takes a deep breath whilst he paused his advances she reaches into his vest pocket to fish out his house keys.

"No idea, eh?"

He shrugged in response to her ire. He really hadn't been paying attention where he'd put his keys.

"Open the door so I can get into your knickers."

Keira blinked twice before opening the door and gesturing the intoxicated wizard inside. He lifts her by the waist instantly and proceeds into his house, swiftly carrying her into his bedroom.

"Severus wait." she suddenly stops the shedding of his vest with a hand on his chest.

"I need to know... Why does it seem like we can only have sex when there's alcohol involved?"

"Because you're an ignorant brat who keeps ignoring the fact that sober or drunk _I still fucking love you_ and I'm very put out that you won't simply be mine." he hissed, his head lowering between her thighs as he vanished her underwear non-verbally.

There is no time for her to protest before his tongue is circling her clit as if it had all the time in the world.

"_Severus_." she hissed, gripping the sheets behind her.

"_Yes_, Dog?"

His breath against her only stokes the flames within her as he wraps her tail around his wrist and pulls it gently in synch with his tongue entering her.

"By Eros!"

Teeth are employed against her folds as his tongue leisurely laps in and out of her. He knows exactly what drives her wild and he plans to make her beg for everything she wants from him like the submissive little pet he knows she truly is.

"Oh dear... You can't _possibly_ be close already." he reprimands, sitting on his knees and giving her a look of reproach as he sheds the vest and shirt.

A glower is the reply to his taunt along with a palm stroking slowly up his still leather clad crotch.

He crawls over her, his black eyes unforgiving as he pinned her arms to her sides.

"I want you to _admit_ it." he snarled with sudden passion.

"I love you. I love you and I want to be with you more than anything in this world."

"Then why do you keep _pushing me away_?"

"Because you deserve better than what I can give you."

"And who are _you_ to decide what _I_ deserve, girl?"

"I-" she looks away, jaw clenched hard.

He won't have that blatant defiance go unpunished and his knee slides in between her legs so swiftly she is _compelled_ to look at him and gasp breathlessly.

"_Answer me_." he demanded with a rough kiss to her chin.

"No one. Second best to a dead girl." she spat.

Onyx eyes widened and for a moment he can only stare at her in shock.

"Keira I-"

"Don't. You've _always_ loved her first. She will always be the one who got away from you. There's no point in denying it."

Within seconds he is unlacing her corset and pulling off her skirt with a fever quite unlike him.

Green flecked eyes observe this animalistic behaviour, a soft gasp sounding when his teeth find her shoulder.

"Severus!"

"Mmmm, I didn't even have to tell you to say it _this_ time. Clever woman." he chuckled, taking his time as he bit a path onto her body, stopping at the tattoo of barbed wire across hips that were rising eagerly towards him.

"Down..." he taunted, pushing them into the bed before carefully tracing every detail of the image as he stared into her eyes the entire while.

"Severus I swear to- Mnf!" her threat is ended with her response to his bite as that indicated he'd reached the tattoos end.

"What?'

"_Please_!"

"Use your words, woman."

Frustrated whines and explicatives in Greek are the words she chooses and he gives a quick slap to her inner thigh.

"Beg for it. If you beg prettily enough I _may_ just fuck you into the headboard until you're screaming for me to stop so you can catch your breath for just one second."

"_You_'_re_ the one who wanted a shag so badly you made me pull over the car."

"And yet _you_ are the one writhing underneath _me_ on this bed now. _How the tables turn_, my darling."

Growling is her answer to his mocking tone and the glower she'd had accompany it would've cowed almost everyone else she knew into hiding in a closet for years.

All Severus Snape does is raise an eyebrow in challenge and the half Siren relents as she always does to him.

"Babe. _Please_. You're _killing_ me."

"That's a _start_. Keep going."

"Severus, I need you inside of me so _desperately_ I feel like I'm actually going out of my mind with every second you look at me like that without doing anything about it. I want you _so_ badly."

Dark eyebrows raise but he's satisfied at last.

"Would you like to do the honours of removing my pants?"

An impatient mouth answers his question by somehow unfastening his pants with only the use of its tongue and teeth.

"Where _did_ you learn to do that?" he asked, biting back a moan.

"If I tell you it'll only piss you off. Can't we have rough sex _before_ you give me the silent treatment?"

"Your impudence knows no bounds." he reminded her as he kissed her again.

"Promise me you will not leave after this." he commanded as she drops the leather pants onto the floor.

There is a soft caress on his cheek and he knows her answer before she speaks.

"I swear on Styx I won't leave this house before morning."

His eyes widened because he hadn't expected quite _such_ a powerful vow. She'd explained to him the binding power of swearing on the river Styx for someone of her heritage.

He tilts her hips up towards him, entering her slowly and _Merlin he'd forgotten how __**good**__ she felt_.

Her arms wrap around his neck and he can't help the thought he voices as he slowly pushes forward.

"Keira there hasn't been anyone since you- Shit. I-"

"Severus, _do not_ do this now." she groaned, her face buried in his hair.

"I understand we weren't together but- _By Hades_ you feel good..."

"Swearing by my grandfather while you're _in bed_ with me? Such a _rebel_."

Half of this conversation is not one she wants to have at the moment so she takes advantage of his distraction by flexing her walls around him.

It works beautifully.

He slides her body up the bed so that her head is resting against the headboard and moves his hands to lift her legs, kissing her with determination all the while.

"Say it."

"I'm yours."

"Damn straight."

When he begins to thrust he does not restrain himself and the sounds of pleasure he can catch around the thumping of the headboard seem to suggest that she doesn't mind his aggression.

"Severus- fuck- your neighbours are going-"

"-to call the Muggle police? It would not be the first time said event occurs." he shrugged, angling his hips so he can penetrate deeper.

She places a hand against his shoulder to steady herself as she rocks back into his motions, flipping her hair out of her eyes, her grip tightening as his right hand found her tail again.

"What the hell did you do?"

"_Allegedly_ I terrorised a small girl attempting to sell me cookies."

"Severus Snape you _did not_ traumatise a Girl Scout!" she exclaimed, biting back a yelp as his hips rolled into her.

"All _I_ did was tell her I would never purchase one of her filthy door to door cookies in this life or the next, _she _was the one who decided to begin wailing as if I had Crucioed her."

Keira can't decide whether she should laugh or scold him some more but then he scraped his teeth against her throat and her fingers rake against his back instead.

"I'm beginning to think your aim is to _snap my spine_." she drawled at a particularly sharp jerk of his pelvis, before giving him a sharp nip when he makes his neck available once more.

"Never. It'd take _far_ too long for you to recover and I plan to this for a few more nights at the very least."

A head of green hair is thrown back in bliss as his rhythm becomes quicker and more frantic.

"Severus I feel like we forgot-"

Her sentence goes rather unfinished because he abruptly releases his seed into her with a quiet hiss between his teeth.

But her concern is not yet resolved because he realises that she is right and he _has_ forgotten an important step in his haste to join their bodies in intimacy.

"We did. I neglected to perform a contraception charm."

His attempt to disjoin them so he can overreact properly is halted by nails digging viciously into his back.

"Don't you _dare_ pull out before you make me cum. It's already too late to stop in case you couldn't tell."

Long fingers grip her tail and although his length is already as deep inside of her as possible he gave the silver appendage a sharp tug perfectly timed with a violent thrust and with a hair rising yowl of sorts she is shuddering with the aftershock of her orgasm, giggling uncontrollably afterwards.

"Can we panic _now_?" he growled ignoring the odd quirk, slipping out of her and putting his boxers back on.

"You're no fun." she mumbled bitterly turning over.

"You could possibly conceive a _child _by me!"

"Alright. Fine! You want to do this right now?! I'll bite. Yes, the possibility of a child with you at this point in time is _horrifying_. It's clear we're not even emotionally sound enough to deal with _each other_ for longer than two weeks much less _a little compilation of __**our**__ genetics_ for the rest of our lives! Are you satisfied _now_?!"

He swallowed hard and looked away from her as she put her underwear back on.

"Before... When I said I hadn't been with anyone else but you since New Years-"

"I'm a half Siren who has no problem with one night stands with stranger from bars I drank in to pretend I was fine without you."

"And your talent for the oral unfastening of pants?"

"Dyler."

The Potions Master runs a frustrated hand through his hair and starts when Keira speaks once again.

"Are you going to come back to bed or just stand there all night?"

A stark eyebrow raises and he wondered if she was serious.

One look at her face as she lounged on the left side of his bed told him she was absolutely _exhausted_ and had no desire to banter with him any further.

_He could get used to her being this silent_.

Of course he comes to her side, a rare genuine smile spreading on his face as she tucked her head underneath his chin.

"Keira?" he yawned as his wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

"Yes?"

"Whatever happened to that shirt you walked out with that New Years?"

"Severus uses it as a bed now."

The Severus _she_ was referring to was a small black demon kitten.

"You're getting a bugger for _that_ one."

His promise to undo her anal virginity went unanswered because she'd drifted off in his arms and he of course wasn't far after.

* * *

><p>Upon waking his arms were unbearably empty and he wondered if her pledge to be his was made in honesty as he crossed into his bathroom.<p>

As it turned out his impending heartache was misplaced because his sparingly tattooed once again caramel haired lover was in front of his bathroom mirror carefully lining her right eye with black.

With a smirk he nudged her hand with a shoulder on his way to the toilet.

"You fucking human embodiment of _Cerberus droppings_!"

"_That's_ a new one." he chuckled as she removed all of the makeup from the vandalised eye and started over.

"Move over, Black. I have to wash my hands."

A half-step to the side is taken and he glared at her.

"You may be underweight but you are almost as tall as I am..."

"Then _wait_. I would be done if you weren't such an arse." she sniffed, taking more time than necessary to re-apply her eyeliner.

When she finally does finish he washed his hands, smirking as he noticed the bites all over her body.

"What the hell are you looking so _smug_ about? Take a look at _your_ neck."

He complied and reeled away from the mirror in shock because every inch of his throat and across his collarbones are littered in purple teeth impressions though he can't remember her biting him so much. _Then again he can't remember much of anything about the last night_.

A playful slap to her rear is administered and he pulls her against his chest, sighing, content to simply _hold_ her for a moment.

"So we're doing this again, yeah?" she asked quietly.

"I would do it a million times over for one moment like this. I love you more than your grandfather despises me."

"Good. Make me coffee, then."

"As the lady wishes. Would you like to be carried as well?"

"I _am_ still a bit sore..."

With the ever present smirk gracing his lips he prepares to lift her, freezing as he feels wetness sliding against his left forearm.

"I may not agree with the man who made it but by the Gods that Dark Mark is _freaking sexy_ against that pale skin. And don't even get me started on that Jolly Roger tattoo on your back." she hissed.

"If you carry on like that you won't be drinking _coffee_." he warned, carefully lifting her by the waist.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave." she promised, laying her head on his shoulder.

_**Pit**__y I could use a good morning suck off_.

_Merlin I'm lucky._ he thought as he gazed at her face setting her down on the counter before moving to busy himself with coffee fixings.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" he asked without turning around.

"Which one of my tattoos is your favourite?"

"I haven't given them any particular thought but if I had to choose it is probably the one across your right shoulder."

Keira glances at the phrase "_Permanently Yours_" before continuing.

"Why?"

"I'm rather fond of the script." he reasoned, shrugging as he handed her a mug.

"So you're worried about a baby, huh?"

His relaxed posture from where he's standing between her legs is gone as his spine goes rigid.

"Keira. I am _not_ a satisfactory father. I abandoned _both_ Frederick and Severus-Gerard when Helena and I divorced and I didn't think twice about it because it _never_ occurred to me that I was missing anything."

"Yes, _but_ you also took SG in when he needed you the most and if you divorce me after all the shit we've been through I'll cut your balls off and ship them to Mother in a box post haste."

"_Divorce_ you? We aren't _married_, Keira."

"Well we aren't getting any younger, dearie."

"I don't think-"

"Not now, stupid. I'm not ready for it either. Hell we don't even _live_ togeth-"

The mug of coffee is place on the counter as Severus presses his lips to hers very suddenly and her hands find their way into his hair.

"Keira I can't help but feel we're-"

"Avoiding the issue? Yes, we Slytherins do that quite a lot."

"If you do end up with child what in Merlin's name are we going to do?"

"Get married, move in together and fucking deal with it."

"What about- _Merlin, move your hand_- What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Keira, I'm almost forty and sixteen years your senior... By the time that child grows up- _Oh hell_. The way you're looking at me. The last time you looked at me like that _you broke my sternum_."

Keira Black is suddenly off of the counter and folding her arms against her chest as she looks at him expectantly.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Would you do _anything _for me?"

"Of course."

"Then the answer should be right in front of your face."

Severus Snape is confused. Maybe because it's the morning and he's ridiculously hung-over though he's rather good at hiding it.

"_Erm_... Give us a hint?"

A pierced eye brow rose.

"Severus how old am I?"

"Erm... In your twenties..."

"I'm twenty-five. Almost thirty."

"Hm."

"And how old will I be when I die naturally?"

"Ah... Wait. You can't die naturally you're immort- _Ohhhhhh_!"

_And __**he's**__ the smart one? I doubt it._

"I _heard _that."

"Severus. I need to know. Is this a step you want to take because if you want to be with me-"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'll become an immortal if that is what it takes to be with you."

"Great. Now let me finish this coffee so you can _carefully_ bugger me on this counter before we go through your options."

"_Finally_, something we can agree upon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Fuck this ship it ruined my life.**


End file.
